O rei e seu assassino
by Shii-sensei
Summary: U.A. Esta é a história do menino destinado a matar a raposa de nove caudas, e seu melhor amigo, aquele que a carregava como alma. - One-shot


_**Sumário**: Uma vez, um jovem possuído por uma raposa de nove caudas causou devastação a uma pacífica vila. Para detê-la, kami-sama concedeu a um aldeão seu poder. Um ciclo de muitas eras foi estabelecido com aquele que detinha o ódio da raposa e o escolhido para aprisioná-la. Esta é a história do menino destinado a matar a raposa de nove caudas, e seu melhor amigo, aquele que a carregava como alma._

_Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, foi escrita apenas para a diversão dos leitores e para prestar homenagem ao mangá finalizado a pouco tempo._

_A fanfic não foi betada. Então, qualquer erro que encontrarem (de digitação, gramatical, palavras faltando, de tradução), por favor, me avisem. Revisei ela diversas vezes, mas alguma coisa sempre passa._

_One-shot dividida em duas partes._

_Acabei me empolgando com as palavrinhas em japonês, logo, quem tiver alguma dúvida, fiz um glossário dos termos que achei menos comuns e/ou mais importantes para a fic. Está no final da história._

* * *

><p><strong>O rei e seu assassino<strong>

**Parte 1**

Um vulto de cabelos pretos passou velozmente por um grupo de empregados que arrumavam a casa para o _Haru Matsuri_ deixando muitos deles aturdidos por um breve momento. O menino não parou para retribuir os cumprimentos, apenas seguiu direto para a saída aproveitando uma oportunidade que poderia ser a única. Sorriu com determinação e saboreou o gostinho do triunfo ao dar a volta na casa e visualizar a trilha que seguia para a floresta nos domínios do terreno. Com uma habilidade que só podia ser encontrada em crianças pequenas e ligeiras, ele se desvencilhou dos _zori_ enquanto corria. Mas antes que chegasse a pisar na trilha, uma mão o agarrou pelas costas do _kimono_ tirando-o do chão.

- Onde pensa que vai, _otouto-chan_?

O pequeno Uchiha Sasuke bufou de raiva quando o irmão mais velho o virou para encará-lo de frente feito a um filhotinho. Tentou acertar-lhe um chute e ele, ainda mais ágil, o jogou no ar para longe e pegou-o novamente, desta vez por baixo das axilas. Sasuke ainda era uma criança franzina enquanto que Uchiha Itachi era um garoto forte. O mais velho riu da expressão emburrada do irmão.

- Estava tentando fugir, Sasu-_chan_? Desculpe, mas não posso deixar uma coisinha tão preciosa como você se aventurar pelo mundo lá fora. Mas valeu a intenção.

Itachi estava claramente troçando do irmão e Sasuke se revoltou, voltando a chutá-lo e insultando-o com as poucas palavras feias que sabia. O mais velho apenas o afastou para evitar ser acertado.

- Você tem praguejado muito, de quem você tem escutado essas coisas? Do Obito-_san_, não é? – Sasuke ficou em alerta ao ouvir o nome do primo predileto. Itachi sorriu. – Vou te colocar no chão. Se você sair correndo, não preciso te dizer o que vai acontecer, não é, _otouto-chan_?

Mesmo aos seis anos de idade, Sasuke reconhecia a diferença de força entre si e o irmão mais velho. Retornou ao chão com delicadeza e foi observado enquanto arrumava o _kimono_ azul-anil.

- Aproveitou a organização da festa para tentar fugir. – analisou o mais velho sentando-se na varanda da mansão. – Inteligente; ainda bem que eu estava aqui para te vigiar.

Sasuke olhou com mágoa para Itachi ao sentir-se como seu coelho de estimação, destinado a viver sempre preso dentro dos limites da propriedade do clã Uchiha. Olhou para o atalho que dava voltas e voltas na montanha até chegar ao portão principal. Era o caminho usado normalmente para pessoas mais íntimas do clã e dava sempre para a lateral dos edifícios.

- Por que eu não posso sair, _ani-san_? Por que eu não posso ir à vila?

Itachi suspirou com pesar. Era com desalento que via o irmão fitar a floresta como se pudesse enxergar além ainda que nem tivesse noção da localização exata da vila que tanto almejava conhecer.

- _Otouto-chan_, venha aqui. – Itachi bateu levemente na madeira ao seu lado e Sasuke andou obediente até lá, sentando-se. – Ainda quando o tempo não era muito para ser contado por nós, existiu uma _kyuubi_ que vivia pacificamente entre os seres humanos. Um jovem, admirado pela sabedoria e força da _kitsune_, edificou para ela um _jinja,_ e seus dias se resumiram a orar por suas inspirações. Os anos se passaram, e este homem construiu para si uma família e, com qualquer mortal, envelheceu. Seus laços com a _kyuubi_, porém, permaneceram tão fortes quanto antes. Mas a ganância de um senhor feudal fez com que o _jinja_ fosse destruído e, o pior de tudo, que o _shinshoku_ e sua esposa fossem assassinados. A _kyuubi_, condoída de sua perda e dividindo com o filho do _shinshoku_ mesmo ódio, se apossou do corpo do rapaz e, enquanto devastava a vila em um ato de vingança, acabou por fundir sua existência à alma dele. Para aniquilar o demônio, um rapaz pediu ajuda do _kami-sama _protetor da vila que, ao atender às suas súplicas, concedeu a ele um poder capaz de matar a _kyuubi_. Mas alertou-o: a morte era apenas uma prisão. Desde então, de era a era, a _kyuubi_ renasce assim como aquele destinado a aprisioná-la e proteger a esta vila que hoje chamamos de Konohagakure. E você, Sasu-_chan_, é o escolhido para deter este demônio. As vidas as pessoas deste lugar estão em suas mãos, Konohagakure não pode sofrer o risco de perdê-lo. Por isso, é melhor que você fique aos cuidados do nosso clã.

Itachi desviou o olhar das folhas que caiam das árvores para fitar o irmão. Surpreendeu-se ao ter aqueles olhos escuros fitando-o com tanta atenção. Para Sasuke, mesmo que crescesse ouvindo aquela mesma história vezes e vezes, era sempre uma experiência indescritível ouvi-la de seu irmão mais velho. Olhou para as próprias mãos e viu ali aquelas que salvariam o seu mundo.

- Você já orou para o _kami-sama_ hoje? – perguntou Itachi num tom ameno.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça.

- Então vamos lá. Sobe aqui.

Itachi desceu até o santuário com o irmão sobre os ombros que gargalhava até ficar quase sem ar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminhava apressado pelo caminho de terra batida que descia a montanha que abrigava o clã Uchiha. Tentava acompanhar os passos bem maiores do primo que, por sua vez, andava com tranquilidade. As mãos de ambos suavam, mas a força do mais velho aprisionava implacavelmente a mão menor. Sasuke olhava algumas vezes para trás e quanto mais perto dos limites da propriedade mais forte seu coração batia.<p>

- Não confia em mim, Sasu-_chama_? – perguntou Obito espiando-o pelo canto os olhos.

- Confio sim, Tobi. – respondeu o menino com uma sinceridade singela.

- Então não precisa temer seu _nii-san_. Quando ele sentir pela sua falta, você já estará de volta. – Sasuke sentiu um ressentimento na voz do primo quando ele se referiu a Itachi, mas sua mente infantil deixou isto de lado. – Além do mais, o _itoko-tan_ está aqui para proteger o Sasu-_chama_.

Sasuke fez uma careta para a voz irritante que Obito de repente usou. Andaram mais algum tempo antes de dizer:

- Quero ir até o lago, Tobi.

O Uchiha mais velho notou que o tom da criança não era de pedido.

- Não quer visitar algum santuário, Sasu-_chama_?

- Não. – respondeu rispidamente.

Isso também era preocupante.

-.-

A vila de Konohagakure possuía extensos campos de plantio de onde a sociedade tirava o seu sustento básico. Apenas os grandes clãs mantinham contato com as terras vizinhas, mas também dependiam dos alimentos ali produzidos além de contar com donativos para os templos e santuários. Konohagakure era pacífica, pouco se envolvia nos conflitos do país, e era um território seguro, rodeado de florestas e montanhas. Ainda que próspera, não era liberta de focos de pobreza. Nem das superstições herdadas de tempos antigos.

Em uma área isolada, longe de qualquer movimentação comum da vila, havia um lago lodoso cercado por uma floresta tão fechada que pouco da luz solar chegava ao chão. Porém, uma grande variedade de plantas medicinais e belas flores resistiam às condições precárias de vida. Sasuke ouvira histórias de que Uchiha Izuna, seu tio e antecessor na missão de aprisionar a _kyuubi _e cuja causa da morte precoce o menino desconhecia, costumava passar seus dias ali cultivando e desenvolvendo remédios. Não havia outro lugar que Sasuke gostaria de conhecer mais.

O menino soube onde estava assim que chegou. Ambos pararam na orla da floresta; observaram as árvores, sentiram o vento e o cheiro de mato. Não disseram nada. Uma alta cerca de arame demarcava os limites do arvoredo.

- O lago fica no fundo da floresta, na clareira. – explicou Obito. – Este caminho de terra leva direto a ele, não há nada para explorar na mata fechada. Ela parece grande, mas não é realmente, há morros que a cercam. Você consegue passar o dia aí sozinho, Sasu-_chama_?

O mais novo olhou surpreso para o primo. Nunca havia saído das terras do clã Uchiha e raramente andava sem companhia, mesmo em casa. Tudo era novo e excitante para ele.

- Consigo sim, Tobi. – respondeu sem ser capaz mascarar o entusiasmo na voz.

- Certo. Vou visitar um amigo e antes do pôr-do-sol estarei de volta. Não saia daqui. Os aldeões agora acreditam que este lugar é amaldiçoado, mas, ainda assim, se ouvir alguém, se esconda. Ah, e cuidado com o lago.

- Eu entendi, vai logo.

Obito gargalhou e jogou os braços para trás da cabeça, despreocupado. Ainda disse, enquanto se afastava:

- O _itoko-tan_ já está com saudades do Sasu-_chama_. Só espero que eu não seja castigado por essa pequena fuga. Tobi é um bom garoto.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke franziu o nariz e fez um som de asco para a voz infantil que Obito usara. Correu floresta adentro após admirá-la uma última vez.

-.-

Sasuke imaginou uma trilha mais sombria; as folhas das árvores, porém, refletiam uma luz esverdeada para baixo. Era um caminho plano, mas escorregadio e traiçoeiro. Musgos dominavam certos trechos enquanto grandes raízes se infiltravam em outros. O chão era verde, os troncos das árvores eram verdes, a iluminação era verde e o garoto estava começando a acreditar que o lago também seria.

Quando finalmente ouviu o fluir de água, a trilha fez uma curva abrupta. Perto de virá-la, Sasuke ouviu mais do que o barulho da floresta. Parou na hora, alarmado. Ouvia vozes distintas e lembrou-se da advertência do primo. Mas a curiosidade infantil falou mais alto. O Uchiha se abaixou e andou bem lentamente tentando não fazer barulho ou escorregar sem querer. Inclinou-se para o lado, na curva, e viu os donos das vozes.

Uma menina estava caída no chão, com as costas viradas para Sasuke e parecia juntar os objetos caídos de sua cesta. O menino logo reconheceu os cabelos tão pretos quando o seu próprio e também achou familiar o kimono lilás repletos de borboletas que ela usava. Pelo menos duas vezes ao ano, Uchiha Fugaku, o Grande Sacerdote do clã Uchiha, e sua família visitavam o clã Hyuuga. O patriarca Hyuuga tinha duas filhas e era a mais velha, Hyuuga Hinata, que estava ali caída.

Desconfiado, Sasuke continuou no seu esconderijo. A segunda voz que havia ouvido soou mais alta. O Uchiha avistou um menino correr em direção a Hinata perguntando se ela estava ferida. Parecia também estar por volta de seus sete anos e Sasuke ficou momentaneamente fascinado com a aparência do garoto. O cabelo era mais brilhante que uma moeda de ouro, reluzindo mesmo em meio a pouca luz. Também nunca havia visto ninguém com uma pele tão bronzeada. Ele era, para Sasuke, a criatura mais exótica já vista.

Saiu do entorpecimento ao vê-lo aproximar-se de Hinata parecendo conversar com ela. Viu o loiro estender a mão em direção a ela em gesto de ajuda e não gostou nada de ver um estranho se aproximando da menina. Pulou de volta a trilha sem pensar duas vezes.

- Ei! – bradou para chamar a atenção dos dois, mas olhando fixamente o garoto. Hinata sussurrou um "Sasuke-_san_" surpreso e o aludido gostou de saber que ela finalmente parara com o "-_sama_" irritante assim como havia quase ordenado. – Sai de perto dela!

Uzumaki Naruto fungou ofendido. Vestia uma _yukata_ surrada que um dia havia sido de uma laranja reluzente. O Uchiha achou a cor de extremo mau-gosto.

- E quem é você, espreitando as pessoas como um ladrão de estrada? – rebateu de maneira malcriada. Desta vez, Hinata sussurrou um "Naruto-_kun_" apreensivo. Com certeza ele não fazia ideia de que tinha ofendido quem era quase um ser divino para a vila.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke, e conheço a Hinata.

- E eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Também conheço a Hinata-_chan_.

Ambos se encararam por um longo tempo sem reconhecerem um ao outro. Sasuke tinha um ar quase natural de arrogância e, para compensar, Naruto estufou o peito. De perto, o moreno pôde notar que o outro tinha os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu no verão. Entretanto, o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as três listras que marcavam as bochechas como bigodes de raposa. Já Naruto notou pelo kimono impecável que o garoto a sua frente era, no mínimo, tão importante quanto Hinata. Pensou reconhecer o _kamon_ estampado no _kimono_ assim como o sobrenome dele, mas não conseguiu puxar nada da memória. Não havia dúvidas, porém que as duas outras crianças se conheciam.

Sasuke voltou sua atenção a Hinata que ainda estava ajoelhada no chão. Ela o fitou de volta, seus olhos cor de pérola sugando um pouquinho do mar verde que fazia as vezes de céu.

- Você o conhece mesmo, Hinata?

- S-sim, Sasuke-_san_. Na-Naruto-_kun_ é herdeiro d-de um templo na v-vila. - a voz melódica acalmou o Uchiha.

Ainda olhando para baixo, Sasuke avistou um _japamala_ de cinquenta e quatro contas caído no chão perto de Naruto. Com rapidez, o apanhou e surpreendeu aos outros dois quando apareceu atrás do Uzumaki. Com Itachi, imitando-o, o menino havia aprendido a mover-se leve e ligeiro como um _shinobi_.

- De quem é esse _japamala_? – Sasuke sacudiu a mão e as contas trataram de ecoar seu som característico pela floresta.

Hinata piscou ao tentar entender o que acabara de acontecer. Pulou no mesmo lugar quando Naruto gritou vasculhando as mangas da _yukata_. Apontou para o _japamala_ enrolado na mão de Sasuke.

- É meu! Me devolve!

Sasuke abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mostrou a língua ao loiro como provocação e correu em direção à clareira. Naruto o seguiu.

- Volta aqui! Esse _japamala_ é meu, _dattebayo_! _Teme_!

Um bem-estar se apoderou do moreno ao ouvir ser chamado por um xingamento. Era sempre tratado com "-_sama_" ou "-_chama_" ou mesmo "-_bocchama_", algo que o irritava profundamente. Ali, era apenas uma criança como qualquer outra. E resolveu revidar a altura.

- Você nunca vai conseguir me alcançar, _dobe_! – Sasuke não sabia muito bem o que a palavra significava, mas já ouvira alguns familiares a usando por descuido. Sabia apenas e com certeza de que era uma ofensa. – Parece um _Daruma_ tentando correr.

Naruto rosnou e tentou a todo custo diminuir a distância que o separava do moreno. Um sorriso terno se abriu no rosto de Hinata, pois havia ela temido que os dois garotos fossem brigar. Ainda que se insultassem e se provocassem, ambos pareciam estar se divertindo.

O lago era exatamente do jeito que Sasuke imaginou: verde, dominado por plantas aquáticas e, por mais belas que fossem, elas não conseguiam tirar a impressão de que o lago estava morto. Hinata tentou avisá-los de que as duas pequenas pontes laterais que ligavam os dois lados da clareira eram escorregadias, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. Quando foi seguir Sasuke, Naruto escorregou perigosamente, mas continuou na perseguição até conseguir encurralar o Uchiha.

- Não ser apegado. – disse o menino, de repente.

- O quê?

- Um dos ensinamentos de Buddha, _dobe_. Até eu sei disso. Você é apegado a esse _japamala_ e isso fere os ensinamentos de Buddha. Você não é herdeiro de um templo?

- Ele era do meu _otou-san_. – disse simplesmente.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo uma rápida conexão entre o verbo no passado e a avidez de Naruto para ter o_ japamala_ de volta. Sua mente de criança não viu como lapso ético o apego do loiro pelo o objeto do pai falecido. Sentiu, pelo contrário, respeito e estima por ele, pois não conseguia se ver vivendo sem seus pais e Itachi. E Naruto enxergou este reconhecimento nos olhos escuros de Sasuke. Não era a dó ou desprezo diária que lhe direcionavam; essa percepção o fez se atrapalhar para apanhar o japamala arremessado pelo Uchiha.

Nenhum dos dois tocou novamente no assunto e passaram o resto do dia conversando, brincando e explorando o local. Sasuke descobriu que as marcas no rosto do outro menino eram de nascença, que ele morava com um homem que havia sido mestre de seu pai e que agora o ensinava a cuidar do templo, e ficou abalado ao saber que ele também era órfão de mãe. Já Naruto levou um susto quando se conscientizou de quem era o moreno.

- Eeeeeeeeeee! – Naruto quase deixou escorregar de suas mãos o tranco que ele e Sasuke usavam para tentar medir a profundidade do lago. – Então você mora naquela montanha? E eu pensando que a Hinata-_chan_ que era importante. Ah! Mas Hinata-_chan_ continua sendo importante para mim, _dattebayo_!

Hinata levantou a cabeça e olhou para Naruto do outro lado da clareira, corada e espantada. Parecia depois querer abrir um buraco no chão. Sasuke a ignorou, Naruto levou um tempo maior para fazer isso.

- Opa, então agora eu tenho que te chamar de Sasuke-_sama_? Ou _ouji-sama_?

- _Usuratonkachi_!

Sasuke deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro e, sem querer, soltou o tronco da árvore. Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça, gemendo. O pedaço de madeira deslizou para dentro do lago e por pouco não levou os garotos com ele. Depois do susto, ambos concordaram manter distância da poça gosmenta.

Aproximaram-se de Hinata empurrando um ao outro pelo ombro numa brincadeira de resistência. Observaram-na em silêncio enquanto ela limpava as mãos sujas de terra em um pedaço de pano. No cesto, agora flores dividiam espaço com delicados instrumentos de jardinagem. Sasuke se lembrou de que costumava vê-la sempre no jardim presente na propriedade do clã Hyuuga. De repente, uma pergunta brotou em sua mente.

- Hyuuga-_sama_ sabe que você está aqui, Hinata?

- Ah... ah... – a menina subitamente se interessou pelas copas das árvores, desviando os olhos de uma para outra. Envergonhada, começou a bater as pontas dos dedos indicadores e os encarou no ato. – _Chichi-ue-san_ pensa que estou orando ou ajudando Kurenai-_sensei_. Não se dá conta de que saí.

Naruto achou isto triste e sentiu raiva do pai de Hinata. Fazia cerca de dois meses que a encontrava ali, mas não havia se perguntado o que alguém como ela fazia sozinha longe de casa.

Sasuke não parecia ter satisfeito sua curiosidade e Naruto considerou-o um tanto invasivo.

- E o que vem fazer aqui?

Não havia implicância na voz do Uchiha assim como não havia acuamento nos gestos de Hinata. Apenas aquela curiosidade infantil e aquela satisfação quando se é perguntado sobre algo que lhe envaidece.

- A-chei essa pequena plantação – explicou ao mostrar um canto da clareira onde havia um jardim variado e bem cuidado. – qu-quando vim aqui ao ouvir bo-boatos sobre as flores q-que brotavam perto do lago. Nã-não sei d-de quem era ou qual seu propósito, ma-mas não vi problemas e-em cuidar dele. Es-estava t-tão abandonado.

- Hinata-_chan_ já curou uma alergia minha com essas plantas...

No entanto, Sasuke não lhe deu atenção, pois sabia exatamente quem houvera cultivado ali. A animação do moreno pelo pequeno jardim surpreendeu as outras duas crianças. Naruto olhava entediado e enciumado para Sasuke e Hinata que conversavam sobre plantas, venenosas e curativas. A Hyuuga ensinava o básico que sabia sobre as mudas ali cultivadas e Sasuke memorizava todas as informações que conseguia.

Passos chamaram a atenção das crianças e as três viraram suas cabeças para a trilha no mesmo momento. Sasuke reconheceu o primo assim que o viu, abrindo um sorriso e acenando. Obito retribuiu o sorriso pronto para explicar a sua demora, mas o sorriso logo morreu. Sasuke ficou assustado com a expressão do mais velho e olhou para trás com o intuito de ver o que tanto o abalara. Deixou cair uma das ferramentas de Hinata ao avistar Itachi surgir da floresta.

- _Ani-san_. – o menino se levantou e se arrependeu de imediato por ter aceitado o convite do primo de sair de casa.

Itachi continuou impassível. Analisou rapidamente o irmão e ficou satisfeito ao notar que apenas suas roupas estavam maltratadas. A presença de Hinata o surpreendeu apesar de não ter externado de qualquer maneiro o fato; também atribuiu a ela a segurança de Sasuke.

- Hinata-_sama_. – fez uma mensura que a menina retribuiu. – A filha de Hyuuga-_sama_ não deveria sair desacompanhada. É muito perigoso.

- Pe-peço desculpas por p-preocupá-lo, Uchiha-_san_. Vo-voltarei imediatamente p-para casa.

- Eu a acompanho, Hinata-_dono_. – disse Obito quase que incontinenti.

A Hyuuga se despediu de todos com uma única reverência. Sasuke não gostou de ver Hinata e Obito irem embora, era como se estivesse desprotegido. Também não gostou de ser ignorado pelo irmão. Eram dois sentimentos conflitantes e Sasuke viu-se sem saber como agir. Sabia que meras desculpas não funcionavam com Itachi e mesmo que estivesse assustado decidiu encarar a situação de frente.

Não esperou que Itachi fosse reparar Naruto, muito menos que isso fosse perturbá-lo. O mais velho fixou os olhos no menino de maneira quase feroz, analisou-o como se estivesse frente a frente com um criminoso temerário. Como se estivesse protegendo um filhotinho, Sasuke se postou entre o irmão e o novo amigo. O último ficou imóvel, tremendo e não ousando respirar.

O que quer que houvesse se passado com Itachi, desapareceu, e ele voltou a atenção ao Uchiha mais novo como se Naruto não estivesse ali.

- Vamos embora, _otouto_.

Toda a preocupação desvaneceu do moreno quando o irmão mais velho lhe estendeu a mão. Antes de acompanhá-lo, porém, Sasuke virou para Naruto e disse:

- Vá em casa um dia desses, _dobe_. Diga para o Izumo que eu te deixei entrar, que você é meu amigo. É para você ir!

- Ce-certo. – mas Sasuke continuou encarando-o como se quisesse selar uma promessa, pouco convencido pelo balbucio de Naruto. – _Ttebayo_!

- Hn.

Os irmãos Uchiha passaram pelo loiro e caminharam para o atalho de terra batida. Nenhum dos dois olhou para trás e Naruto agradeceu por isso.

A palavra "amigo" proferida por Sasuke escoava na cabeça de Itachi como se fosse uma ameaça de morte.

-.-

Agora de banho tomado e _kimono_ trocado, Sasuke acompanhou o irmão até o santuário do clã Uchiha. Não conversaram nada sobre o que havia acontecido e Itachi não delatou Sasuke para os seus pais. O menor não conseguia adivinhar sobre o que Itachi pensava, mas sentia que ele estava distante e desatento.

Passado o _sando_, ambos pararam e assim permaneceram por longos minutos. Sasuke soltou a mão que segurava a do mais velho e virou para encará-lo. Antes, porém, de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, Itachi perguntou:

- Você se divertiu hoje, Sasu-_chan_?

Ele se colocou de cócoras para olhar o irmão de uma altura justa. Sentiu Sasuke lhe analisar buscando algo que pudesse justificar aquela pergunta até que, resoluto, decidiu ser sincero.

- Sim, _ani-san_. Posso te contar o que fizemos hoje.

- Mais tarde. Agora você precisa agradecer a _kami-sama_ pelo seu dia.

Itachi sorriu e bateu com dois dedos na testa de Sasuke. O menino a esfregou, emburrado, e se preparou para fazer o ritual para adentrar o santuário.

- Cuide dele. – ordenou o Uchiha mais velho assim que o irmão se concentrava em sua oração.

Kotetsu, que até então se mantinha escondido nas sombras, fez um aceno descontraído.

Itachi subia até a residência central, sua casa, quando viu Obito retornando do campo de treino. Estava claro que o mais velho passou a noite evitando o confronto, mas já que trombara com o primo, que fosse então a hora de enfrentá-lo. Franziu as sobrancelhas como um garoto pronto para a briga. E mesmo Itachi sendo seis anos mais novo que Obito, ele parecia ali muito mais velho.

- Você descumpriu diversas ordens, Obito-_san_.

- Pelo bem do Sasu-_chama_.

- O bem dele é permanecer protegido, dentro dos limites do clã.

- E matá-lo assim como isso matou Izuna-_sama_? – Obito quase não conseguiu segurar sua ira. – Não me venha com venha com a mesma desculpa de seu pai dizendo que foi a saúde de Izuna-_sama_ que o matou. Você é inteligente, Itachi-_kun_, inteligente demais; sabe que foi a tristeza de ser enjaulado como um animal que trouxe a morte para ele. Você não o conheceu, mas consegue compreender que isto foi apenas uma desculpa para não permitir que ele saísse mais, não consegue?

- Não posso protegê-lo se ele estiver longe de mim.

- E nem é o seu dever. Você é o irmão dele, e não seu assassino particular.

A última palavra foi dita sem descuido e Obito se arrependeu por deixa-la escapar.

- Sinto muito que você teve de crescer tão rápido, Itachi-_kun_. Mas estou disposto a não deixar a infância de Sasu-_chama_ se perder tão rapidamente quanto a sua. Deixar com que ele olhe para trás e não consiga sorrir de uma lembrança boa. Ficar preso aqui só o faz odiar mais e mais o que ele é.

- Você tem as suas ordens, Obito-_san_. Cumpra-as.

_Maldito cãozinho obediente_, pensou com raiva.

- Recuso-me a seguir as ordens se elas me obrigarem a virar as costas para as pessoas. Sejam elas os moradores de Konoha ou o meu primo.

- E eu me recuso a ignorá-las se for para colocar quaisquer destas vidas em perigo. Sasuke sabe das suas responsabilidades e se ele tiver que sacrificar os anos de sua vida para isso, é o que ele irá fazer.

Itachi permanecia inexpressivo e Obito sentiu um misto de raiva e comiseração.

- Você não faz ideia do que está falando, Itachi-_kun_, e eu não o culpo. Minha preocupação com Sasuke não chega aos pés da sua e tenho certeza de que tudo o que faz por este clã, faz com grande dor. – apesar das palavras compreensivas, havia certa condenação no tom de voz de Obito. – Só tome cuidado para não se arrepender de seus atos quando já for tarde demais. Você sabe ser um assassino, foi treinado para isso, mas não sabe como é se sentir um. Não como o seu pai. Ou já se esqueceu de Shisui-_chan_?

Obito não imaginou que citar o nome de seu irmão mais novo abalaria tanto Itachi. O garoto arregalou os olhos e toda a firme postura dele desapareceu por completo. Uma ferida antiga fora cutucada; toda a dor que Itachi um dia sentiu ao perder, em tenra idade, o melhor amigo, o primo que mais era irmão, voltou. Obito sabia do golpe baixo que dera e compreendia também que não era algo a que se pedia perdão. Coçara com unhas afiadas uma úlcera e abalara também a confiança que Itachi tentava tão ferrenhamente sustentar. Pois ele sabia que a morte de Shisui, um corpo de sete anos boiando num rio, logo antes do nascimento de Sasuke, não fora um mero acidente. E as palavras de Uchiha Madara ainda assombravam-no.

"Você matou o meu filho com a ambição de tornar o seu o próximo algoz da _kyuubi_, Fugaku. E eu o farei pagar por isso."

* * *

><p>Naruto se esgueirou para dentro do território do clã Uchiha com esperança de passar despercebido por todos. Esperava ir ter com Sasuke antes de se deparar com qualquer outro Uchiha. Principalmente aquele a quem Sasuke chamara de irmão.<p>

Corria em meio às árvores paralelamente ao atalho que dava voltas na montanha. Era rápido e resistente como se suporia ser uma criança hiperativa, ainda assim teve que parar algumas vezes para recobrar o fôlego. Conseguia enxergar a última casa, no topo da montanha, quando escutou repetidas movimentações. Agachou-se e se aproximou com cuidado.

Estava diante de um treino peculiar. Viu Sasuke sendo assistido por um homem de meia-idade, sério e pragmático, que lhe dava diversas instruções. Quando o menor mostrou domínio de uma sequência de movimentos de_ kenjustu_, Naruto viu surgir um meio sorriso nos lábios do homem e de imediato deduziu que aquele era o pai de Sasuke. Itachi podia ter herdado as cores do pai, mas Sasuke com certeza herdara os traços.

Foi quando Sasuke aproximou a mão quase fechada nos lábios e deles um sopro de fogo foi expelido que Naruto mudou. Algo dentro dele se agitou, um terror puro que parecia corroer a carne e penetrar os ossos, algo além da compreensão de Naruto; e ele não tinha qualquer controle sobre isso. De repente, as cores se perderam e apenas o verde das plantas e o azul dos _kimonos_ tornaram-se distinguíveis.

Instintivamente, ele se afastou dos dois Uchiha, correndo para o sopé da montanha. Tentava descobrir o que havia acontecido consigo mesmo enquanto o peito ardia de tão rápido que seu coração se chocava contra as costelas. Seu corpo tremia descontroladamente de pânico. _Este não sou eu, o que 'tá acontecendo?_

Naruto levou um susto quando uma sombra surgiu de súbito a sua frente. O sobressalto fez o medo irracional que dominava o garoto desaparecer e tudo voltou a ter cores. Mas um temor novamente o invadiu. Desta vez, pelo menos, ele sabia que vinha dele mesmo.

O Uzumaki não fazia ideia do motivo do irmão mais velho de Sasuke olhá-lo daquele jeito, mas sabia que o melhor era manter distância dele.

Nenhum dos dois proferiu qualquer palavra. Naruto começou a andar de lado com o intuito de tirar Itachi da sua frente e ir embora. O rapaz não se deixou voltar as costas para o loiro, o corpo girava lentamente no mesmo lugar enquanto ele sustentava o olhar de Naruto. Quando o Uzumaki viu-se livre do empecilho que era Itachi em seu caminho, ele flexionou os joelhos como se fosse dar o bote. Segundos depois, corria montanha a baixo.

Itachi achou o garoto divertido, principalmente por ter se infiltrado ali sem que Izumo notasse. Entretanto, sentia que ele, de alguma maneira, era perigoso. Perigoso demais.

* * *

><p>Um ano havia se passado desde a primeira aventura de Sasuke fora de casa e tal acontecimento não se tornou tão raro assim. Porém, não deixou de ser excitante. O Uchiha tivera de prometer a Itachi que manteria suas escapadas em segredos de seus pais ao passo que assegurou a Obito que não contaria ao irmão que Naruto lhe acompanhava em quase todas as suas peripécias. O loiro era o primeiro amigo que Sasuke fizera assim como ele foi o primeiro amigo de Naruto e, como era de se esperar, eles se apegaram muito um ao outro.<p>

Fazia um dia quente e pegajoso. Nenhum dos dois estava muito disposto a fazer esforço físico. Acabaram sentados na floresta do lago cuidando do jardim de Hinata tal como prometeram a ela que fariam. A herdeira do clã Hyuuga deixou de passar suas tardes fora de casa assim que completou oito anos explicando que chegara à idade em que as sacerdotisas do clã começavam um treinamento especial. Após isso, Sasuke insistia de visitar com mais frequência a família dos olhos pálidos.

Os dois garotos eram observados por Obito e seu amigo de longa data, Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke analisou o homem com interesse, pois nunca viu o primo ser tão aberto com alguém, conversando e rindo daquele jeito. Em contradição a passionalidade de Obito, Kakashi era calmo e despreocupado. Talvez fosse ele mais sério se não houvesse aquela influência que a personalidade de um amigo exerce no outro após anos de convivência. O cabelo cinzento e rebelde dele era tão peculiar a Sasuke quanto o amarelo ovo de Naruto, mas foi a curiosidade de saber o porquê de ele usar uma máscara tampando metade do rosto, do queixo ao nariz, que inquietou Sasuke. A pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse se dar conta.

- Por que o seu _sensei_ usa aquela coisa na cara?

Naruto olhou rapidamente para Kakashi e logo voltou o foco para as ervas-daninhas que cortava. Pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

- O _otou-san_ do Kakashi-_sensei_ era da A.N.B.U. – começou Naruto, tão baixo que Sasuke teve de se inclinar para frente para ouvir. Reconheceu de imediato a sigla do grupo de assassinos de elite dos _kage_, denominação dada aos governantes das vilas que compunham o _Ho no Kuni_. Sabia também que Itachi era integrante deste grupo. – na época da guerra contra o _Kaze no Kuni_. Durante uma missão, o grupo dele foi capturado em uma armadilha e Hatake-_san_, que era o líder, se sacrificou para que seus companheiros pudessem se salvar. O ato foi considerado desonroso porque ele fez o _Hokage-sama_ perder um de seus melhores líderes em tempos de guerra. – e continuou com um tom de aversão: - Hatake-_san_ foi exposto à vila e considerado traidor. Kakashi-_sensei_ usa aquela máscara para não ser reconhecido como filho de Hatake-_san_... E também porque ele sente vergonha de si mesmo ao fazer isso.

Sasuke observou o loiro cerrar os punhos a ponto de fazer as mãos tremerem. Também sentiu em si o ódio que ele nutria por tamanha injustiça. Olhou para Kakashi e no mesmo instante ele lhe retribuiu o olhar sorrindo gentilmente ou era essa a impressão que deu. O moreno se perguntou se ele não teria escutado a sua conversa com Naruto. Suas atenções se desviaram, porém, para Obito que levantara num pulo olhando de olhos arregalados para algo que Sasuke não conseguia ver. Kakashi seguir o olhar de Obito sem entender. O Uchiha sussurrou algo que Sasuke só viria a descobrir muitos anos depois, uma palavra que seu primo a muito não falava.

- _Otou-san_.

Kakashi ficou em alerta também e isso causou inquietação nas crianças. Ambos se levantaram tentando sem sucesso ver o que ocorria além da floresta. Uma lufada de ar quente lambeu o rosto pálido de Sasuke e o lembrou de que sua casa, seu santuário e sua família ficavam daquele lado da vila. O ar quente, diferente daquele soprado no verão, fez arder os olhos de todos.

- Proteja Sasuke. – com essa ordem em tom de pedido, Obito correu para dentro da floresta.

O Uchiha mais novo ficou alarmado ao ver o primo sair correndo de um jeito quase sobre-humano, mas nada o afligiu mais do que ser chamado de maneira tão crua por Obito que costumava enfeitar seu nome com sufixos diversos. Deu um passo na direção de onde ele havia sumido. No entanto, a interferência clara de Kakashi, como se ele já soubesse das intenções do menino, o puxou de volta.

- _Yare yare_... – o homem se aproximou dos meninos com certa displicência. – Obito pode ser muito imprudente quando quer. E tempestuoso. – depois prosseguiu com uma cara séria: - Naruto, preciso que você se esconda com Sasuke-_kun_. Não fale com ninguém, não pare por nada. Sei que devem estar confusos, mas sei também que vocês são grandes o bastante para entender que não há tempo para explicar a situação. Nem eu a entendo ao certo. Mas é imprescindível que vocês fiquem em segurança. Posso contar com vocês nisso?

Kakashi sabia que os dois meninos precisavam crescer um pouco naquele momento, mas que também eram novos o suficiente para entrar em pânico se não fosse sereno o bastante para evitar isto. Ele tinha um senso muito bom para lidar com crianças, a tranquilidade em sua voz não ofuscava a seriedade do momento. Deixar com que o ato de se manter em segurança era responsabilidade única e exclusivamente dos dois, Kakashi fez com que ambos se sentissem confiantes e valorosos sem que ousassem dissentir para não ferirem o próprio ego.

Naruto rapidamente se manifestou dando ao mestre sua palavra de confiança. Sasuke demorou um pouco mais, tempo que Kakashi sabia que não tinha, mas não se atreveu interromper a análise que o moreno fazia de si. _Uchiha são tão desconfiados_, pensou divertidamente.

Porém, Naruto não era tão condescendente quanto o Hatake e apressou para que Sasuke o acompanhasse. O moreno cedeu e Kakashi lhe disse:

- Vou mandar Itachi-_san_ até vocês assim que encontrá-lo.

- Hn. – Sasuke assentiu e se deixou puxar pelo Uzumaki.

Correram pela trilha da floresta do lago sem olhar para trás ou parar para um descanso. E também não precisavam dada a adrenalina que percorria por seus corpos.

- Acha que Konoha está sendo atacada? – Naruto tirou fôlego para perguntar.

- Alguma coisa grave está acontecendo e Kakashi não quis contar o que é. Vi Tobi dizer algo a ele antes de sair correndo.

- Kakashi-_sensei_ mentiu? – Naruto pegou as dores da ofensa para si.

- Só corre, _dobe_.

Quando se viram desnudados da floresta escura, o sol ostensivo feriu-os momentaneamente os olhos. Assim que recuperados, avistaram uma densa nuvem de fumaça cobrindo a montanha que era mais familiar a Sasuke. Naruto arregalou os olhos cerúleos e os pensamentos do Uchiha não puderam ser mais sombrios. De repente, um sorriso acalentador lhe veio à mente e ele se lembrou de uma promessa feita na manhã daquele dia que na hora parecera pequena demais se comparada às aventuras que Sasuke esperava ter durante a tarde.

"Não poderei ficar com você agora de manhã, Sasuke-_chan_. Mas assim que eu estiver de volta iremos até o pomar cuidar da sua plantação de tomates, que tal? É uma promessa?"

- _Haha-ue-san_.

Entorpecido por uma sensação de perda incompreensível, Sasuke seguiu Naruto até um de seus esconderijos. O melhor deles, dissera. Passou pelas casas, templos e santuários, pelo comércio e atrações sem prestar atenção em nada. A vila que tanto sonhou conhecer não lhe causava nada além de vazio agora neste instante.

No lado oposto da floresta do lago, uma muralha natural de proporções gigantescas se erguia. Naruto empurrou Sasuke para uma toca de lobo aberta nas rochas. Assegurou que ela estava vazia há décadas. Sentaram no fundo da caverna, quietos e pensativos.

Em um dado momento, Naruto deu um soco na parede choramingando de dor logo em seguida.

- Droga, eu queria poder ajudá-los, _dattebayo_!

Sasuke o observou por um tempo, apático. Viu Naruto apertar a mão dolorida contra o peito e se encolher tornando-se quase uma bola.

- Itachi-_ani_-_san_ um dia me disse que a melhor ajuda que podemos dar a alguém é ficar fora do caminho. Somos fracos; seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, só vamos atrapalhar. – Sasuke olhou para o mundo ensolarado fora da caverna sentindo-se vergonhosamente impotente. – Eu não quero que a minha família morra. Será que fizemos algo que aborreceu _kami_-_sama_?

- _Nee teme_, conta aí a história de novo. Da _kyuubi_.

Sasuke nunca havia percebido o quanto a mencionada história o acalmava, não pelo enredo dela em si, mas por causa das vozes familiares que flutuavam pela sua mente, a narrando.

A noite já caía abafada e incômoda em Konohagakure quando, pela primeira vez desde que se esconderam ali, eles ouviram ruídos próximos. Naruto e Sasuke se encararam em meio à escuridão, assustados e ao mesmo tempo curiosos. Quando os passos indicaram claramente se aproximarem da caverna, ambos se puseram de pé ignorando a fraqueza que a fome causava.

Não foi um malfeitor ou um animal selvagem, porém, a figura que apareceu na entrada da antiga toca de lobo. À luz da lua, nenhum dos dois teve dificuldade para identificar Itachi, mas ambos arregalaram os olhos para o inconfundível, apesar de supostamente secreto, uniforme da A.N.B.U. sujo e molhado que ele vestia. O cabelo comprido sempre preso estava agora solto e grudado no rosto e pescoço. No entanto, não havia chuva. Nem antes nem agora.

- Itachi-_ani_-_san_. – chamou Sasuke.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, o Uchiha mais novo recuou. Havia alguma coisa errada com o seu irmão e qualquer coisa que pudesse ocorrer a ele, seu ídolo invencível, era comparável a um horror sem tamanho. Aquele olhar o assustava como se houvesse parado ali enfrente a caverna apenas a casca do que um dia foi Itachi.

- Vocês estão bem? – ele os examinou com os olhos já acostumados com a escuridão da toca.

- S-sim... _ttebayo_! – Naruto tentou empregar, sem sucesso, força na voz.

Sasuke não havia respondido ainda paralisado no mesmo lugar.

- Venha até aqui, _otouto_. Deixe-me vê-lo.

Com passos vagarosos e relutantes, menino foi caminhando em direção ao irmão. Naruto o empurrou sem cerimônias e o Uchiha viu-se frente a frente à Itachi. Na claridade da noite, viu chamuscos no kimono cinza do irmão, o rosto dele estava imundo. Quis perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas algo, talvez o medo, o refreou.

Itachi pareceu satisfeito fazendo um aceno leve com a cabeça ao ver Sasuke fisicamente incólume, ignorando a tremedeira do menino.

- Kakashi-_san_ me avisou sobre vocês. Vim o mais rápido que pude. Perdoem-me a demora. – a polidez de Itachi parecia apática, mas Naruto suspeitou que não houvesse nada a haver com a sua presença ali. – Vamos agora, _otouto_?

Mais uma vez, o garoto não saiu do lugar. Seu medo apenas fez a dor que assolava Itachi aumentar. Se pudesse mantê-lo ali para sempre na segurança emocional que só um amigo podia dar, se tivesse ainda a certeza de que Sasuke voltaria a sorrir como antes, já era o bastante para Itachi seguir em frente. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer ou assegurar e nem restara forças para isso.

- Ei, teme! Você não ouviu seu _onii_-_san_? Não 'tá vendo que ele 'tá cansado?

Sasuke olhou surpreso para o loiro como se tivesse acordado de um transe. Logo depois, fechou a cara fingindo estar zangado com ele por ter sido injuriado. Depois, olhou para o irmão, anuindo. Itachi o pegou no colo e, para a surpresa de Naruto, fez uma leve mensura que o menino entendeu o gesto como um agradecimento.

- Agora vamos para casa, _ani-san_? – perguntou Sasuke com um desespero contido.

- Algumas coisas vão mudar daqui para frente, Sasu-_chan_. Mas nós dois sempre ficaremos juntos, isto eu prometo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossário<strong>: _Haru Matsuri_ - Festival de Primareva; _zori_ - sandália japonesa feita de palha; _otouto_ - irmão mais novo; _ani_ - irmão mais velho; _kyuubi_ - raposa de 900 anos de idade e possuidora de 9 caudas; _kitsune_ - raposa, geralmente associada ao folclore japonês como um ser sobrenatural; _jinja_ - templo xintoísta; _shinshoku_ - sacerdote xintoísta; _kami_ - deidade xintoísta; _itoko_ - primo; _kamon_ - símbolo de clã; _japamala_ - rosário de orações budista; _teme_ - insulto que significa maldito, desgraçado; _dobe_ - insulto que significa imbecil, perdedor; _ouji_ - príncipe; _usuratonkachi_ - idiota, tonto; _chichi_ - pai; _sando_ - caminho que leva do torii ao santuário; _Ho no Kuni_ - País do Fogo; _Kaze no Kuni_ - País do Vento; _haha_ - mãe._

* * *

><p><em>N.A.: Ufa! Levei um mês para digitar esse monstro e mais duas semanas para revisar. Me deu uma trabalheira do caramba! Mas escrever, claro, foi o verdadeiro parto xD Não escrevo coisas desse tamanho!_

_Tive essa ideia quando saiu da notícia de que Naruto terminaria esse mês, fiquei com vontade de escrever alguma coisinha para esse enorme fandom. Depois de desenvolver a ideia, pensei que daria uma boa long-fic, mas em respeito a vocês, a mim e a minha professora orientadora do TCC (que já sofre comigo sem eu escrever nada por fora), preferi fazer uma one-shot. _A fic acabou ficando grande e eu a dividi em duas para não ficar cansativa. _Muitas histórias paralelas e personagens tiveram que ficar de fora, mas quem sabe um dia eu a resgate e transformo numa long-fic? _

_Como puderam perceber, dei uma mudada na árvore genealógica do clã Uchiha. Foi o melhor jeito de eu inserir Madara e cia. As personalidades também me fizeram quebrar a cabeça. O Obito, por exemplo, tentei juntar todas as faces dele que nos foram mostradas no mangá mais uma leve influência do Kakashi já que ambos ainda são amigos. Espero que não tenha ficado OOC e que vocês tenham apreciado o resultado final :)_

_Na próxima e última parte serão mostradas as consequências do ataque ao clã Uchiha e o futuro do Sasuke e do Naruto. Ainda preciso digitá-a e revisá-la, por isso peço a paciência de vocês. Final de semestre não é fácil xDD_

_Reviews são bem-vindas e até a próxima!_


End file.
